


Friendly Teaching Moment

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Matt has a problem that Peter is entirely willing to assist with.
Relationships: Pastor Henry/Matt Johnson, Pastor Henry/Peter Dover, Peter Dover/Matt Johnson
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Friendly Teaching Moment

“Oh no.”

Peter looks up from where he’d been hanging up his choir robe from today’s service. At the locker next to him, his best friend Matt’s face has gone bright red as he stares down at a tenting in his slacks. He jerks big eyes up to Peter’s. “Don’t look!”

“It’s okay. My uncle says it’s normal for it to happen to us,” Peter says, keeping his voice quiet as the last of the other boys file out of the changing room. He gives a quick look to the door, makes sure it’s actually closed, then adds, “Do you know what to do with it?”

“What?! No! Mom says it’ll make me go blind if I touch it!”

“What if someone else does?” Matt doesn’t look sure but as he bites his lip, Peter’s pretty sure he’s listening. “I can help you.”

“Isn’t it a sin?” Matt hisses and that just makes Peter laugh because of course not. As devout as his Daddy is, there’s no way he’d do something to soil Peter.

“It’s natural and it feels good. Here, I’ll show you.”

He reaches over, rubbing his hand against the front of Matt’s pants, and watches the way Matt’s eyes flutter with a surprise of pleasure. Matt grabs his forearm to steady himself but he doesn’t make Peter stop. It’s kind of neat, getting to be the one to teach instead of just having things done to him. Peter decides he’s going to show Matt lots of things. He works Matt’s pants open and reaches in to curl his fingers around Matt’s hot cock. Not as big as him, certainly not as big as Daddy, but Peter still likes it filling his grip. He strokes along it as Matt moans, head falling forward to rest on Peter’s shoulders.

“It’s good,” Matt whines and then rocks his hips into Peter’s hand. The thrill of it all isn’t lost on Peter and he feels himself twitch in his own slacks. He clenches down on the plug deep in his ass and wonders what it might be like for Matt to fuck him. With that thought, Peter nudges Matt’s head up so he can brush his lips to the corner of Matt’s mouth.

“Let me taste you,” Peter says and is gratified when Matt lets him thrust his tongue between his lips. It’s obvious Matt’s never kissed anyone but Peter still likes licking in his mouth as Matt whimpers. And then Peter feels wetness over his fingers and pulls back to watch another spurt of cum spatter over his hand.

“Oh no,” Matt says but Peter laughs.

“No, this is good. I wanted you to cum, but now you’re a little dirty.”

It doesn’t take more than a second for Peter to think of a solution and then he’s on his knees and sucking Matt down. Matt grabs onto his head with a sharp cry, thrusting hard against Peter’s face. It’s much more comfortable than sucking Daddy, even if Peter likes how filled up Daddy can make him. Matt can’t get to his throat so Peter just lets him fuck his mouth to his heart’s content. He opens his own pants and uses Matt’s seed to slickly pump his own cock.

If Peter knew it could be so fun with other boys, he’d have done this a long time ago!

Before Matt can cum again and Peter for the first time, the changing room door opens as Pastor Henry steps inside. Matt jerks away from Peter, covering himself with his hands as he starts giving apologies, but when Peter looks up at Pastor Henry, he doesn’t see anger.

“What do we have here?” Pastor Henry asks, his voice as mild as ever.

“We were just-“

“Matt got hard so I was helping him.”

Pastor Henry smiles. “That’s kind of you, Peter. I’ll have to tell your father what a good boy you’ve been.”

Peter brightens as Matt’s reeling with surprise, not bothering to cover his hard dick. The heavy gaze of his pastor rolls down Peter’s body in a way he knows very well and he wonders what it might be like to get fucked by him.

“Would you like some help with this lesson?” Pastor Henry offers and Peter agrees before Matt can say no. He grabs the edge of Matt’s belt and drags him back in so Peter can suck on him again. It doesn’t take long for Matt to give in, thrusting deep in Peter’s mouth again. Peter looks up his body and watches as Pastor Henry leans down to take Matt’s mouth in a hot, deep kiss. He can see their tongues roll along one another in between breaks of their lips and it just makes him hotter. He fucks his fist as Matt fucks his mouth.

Pastor Henry gently eases Matt’s pants down, running his hands along his ass as Matt shoots more cum down Peter’s throat. It’s enough to daze him. Peter swallows down his seed and Pastor Henry eases Matt down to sit on the floor, then sits down next to him and looks over at Peter.

“It looks like you need a little help, too,” he says and Peter eagerly climbs into his lap. Pastor Henry grips his hips a moment and then pushes down Peter’s pants, revealing his pert ass so he can squeeze it. Peter moans as it just moves the thick plug in his hole. “Since you seem to know a lot about this, is there something you want, my boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter says and then reaches down to start working open Pastor Henry’s pants. “I want to see you.”

“Go ahead.”

Peter gleefully drags out Pastor Henry’s cock and shivers at the size of him. It would stretch him so good. Beside them, Matt’s eyes get huge as he takes in such a magnificent tool. He reaches over and together the two boys explore it as the throbbing cock gets bigger and thicker under their touch.

“Good boys,” Pastor Henry says a little breathlessly, squeezing Peter’s ass and slipping between the cheeks to discover the plug. He gives a soft chuckle. “Like sister, like brother. Well prepared.”

He doesn’t have to ask before starting to move the thick plug in and out of Peter’s needy hole, stretching him over and over. It’s so good and Peter sits up so Pastor Henry has more room. Between them, Matt leans down to lick the dark head of Pastor Henry’s cock, twitching with some surprise before going for another lick. Peter slides a hand into Matt’s hair and urges him to take it into his mouth. He doesn’t push far, just enough for Matt to get a good lock on the tip and start nursing it. Pastor Henry rewards him by thrusting the plug the full length in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

“Such good boys,” Pastor Henry praises. “Your mouth is heavenly, dear Matthew. This is God’s work, child. Bringing forth His seed to spread among His people.”

Matt moans a little but eases off at Pastor Henry’s urging. He pulls out the plug entirely, setting it aside before pressing Peter onto his back. His big, thick cock slides along Peter’s own as he settles between his legs.

“Let me show you how God wants you to touch men, Matthew,” Pastor Henry says and then positions himself against Peter’s little pink hole. Matt leans in to watch the head slowly push inside as Peter moans. Every inch fed into him sends another shock of pleasure right to his dick. Pastor Henry makes easy, shallow thrusts, pushing deeper each time until Peter has him to the root.

“Wow,” Matt marvels and then traces along the rim of Peter’s hole stretched so tight around Pastor Henry’s thick cock.

“It feels so good,” Peter moans, shuddering at the extra stimulation, and then he’s crying out as Pastor Henry pulls almost entirely out and then then hilts him in one long thrust. He grabs for Matt’s hand and then drags Matt to him so he can muffle himself with Matt’s lips. Pastor Henry’s pace is gentle but deep, stretching him all the way in and out with each thrust. Peter can feel it throbbing inside him as the head drags against his inner walls.

“I think you should show him,” Pastor Henry says between rocks of his hips. “How good his hole can be.”

Matt breaks off, unsure, but Peter pats his thigh. “It’s okay. Let me lick you and I’ll show you.”

“Lick- down there?!”

“Just trust me.”

Peter’s known Matt since they were babies and he knows he’ll win this. Especially since Matt’s already hard again. Soon, Matt’s sloughing off his pants and underwear as he blushes brightly. His cock bobs when Peter eases him to kneel over his face. It doesn’t take long for Peter to start licking at his balls and the taint behind them. Matt jerks with surprise but Peter’s hands gripped firmly on his thighs keeps Matt from moving away from it.

“What a heavenly view,” Pastor Henry says as he starts thrusting harder. It’s not enough to jerk Peter from his new duty but he knows he’s going to cum soon and just hopes Pastor Henry keeps fucking him so nicely after.

Peter urges Matt a little further forward and then gets to his prize. Matt’s little pink hole twitches at the first lick while Matt gasps but then he’s arching into it the longer Peter works at him. It’s different than eating Lacey out but Peter still likes it. When he can, he stabs his tongue into Matt’s canal and is rewarded with a sobbing cry. Pastor Henry snaps his hips hard in respond and Peter moans against Matt’s pretty ass.

When he thinks Matt’s gotten loose and wet enough, Peter moves him so he can suck on his cock again and then pushes one finger into him. Matt’s fingers grip Peter’s hair tight as Peter works his finger in and out of him, soon adding a second. Matt’s taking them so good. Maybe even good enough for the plug?

“What do you feel, Matthew?” Pastor Henry asks. He urges Peter’s legs to clasp tightly around his hips, as well as Peter can with their size difference, and starts pounding him harder.

“Good,” Matt moans. “So good.”

“Do you want more?”

Peter groans around Matt’s cock as Matt fucks down into his mouth. “Yes, yes please. Please more.”

Pastor Henry’s still drilling Peter’s hole so good when Peter feels his fingers get urged away. Then Matt’s gasping and Peter realizes Pastor Henry thought the same thing. He doesn’t push the thick plug in all the way, just working the end of it in and out of Matt’s tight hole as he fucks deep into Peter. It’s driving Matt insane, considering how hard he’s moving against Peter’s mouth, and Peter doesn’t blame him in the least. It’s so good getting used like this.

Peter cums without expecting it, arching and throwing back his head, and then Matt’s spurting across his face as Pastor Henry shoves the plug in fully into him. As Matt slumps down to their side, Pastor Henry bends Peter nearly in half as he fucks his convulsing ass. Soon enough, he’s shooting rope after rope of hot spunk across Peter’s insides.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Peter cries out and he’s cumming again at the resounding fullness of Pastor Henry’s cock so deep in him when the man finally slows down.

All three of them rest a bit to get their breath back. Peter and Matt lay side by side, Pastor Henry still buried inside Peter’s body.

“Can… Can I try that?” Matt asks after a while and Pastor Henry smiles.

“Of course, my boy.”

It turns out Matt likes getting fucked almost as much as Peter does.


End file.
